Saria Tozan
(Saria) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Saria had long black hair that has streaks of white and purple streaks on her fringe. She has part of her hair done up to look like cat ears or spikes on the top of her head. She has purple eyes and spike piercings on the top of her left ear. She appears around the age or 16-18 Personality Saria is very quiet and reserved often avoiding people especially when they look at her as if she is strange. She becomes quite close to people when she gets to know them and can be a bit clingy and loud showing her true colours. Fights tend to make her quite serious and even when sparring with friends she won’t really hold back. History Human life As a human Saria got into lots of trouble. At school she strived to stand out and be loud, she was teased a lot but always tried to keep a smile. Her parents disapproved with how she acted but over time they began to ignore it hoping the acting out was just some form of phase. It was after she graduated from junior high that her parents decided to move to the city. They got a new job opportunity and began to work a lot more, spending less time at home. Unfortunately Saria began to seek more attention and upon entering school tried to put her name out there being her usual loud self. After the past few days she would get a few bad looks from many of the students and it wasn’t too long before some females in the class decided it would be fun to spread a little rumor about her. She would often dress in clothes that drew attention to her and the rumor that she worked at a strip club after school spread quite fast. By the time Saria caught wing of the rumor she was already known as a slut throughout the majority of the school. Her school life became much harder after that, being teased and ridiculed and often coming home to an empty house with her parents working overtime. She often resorted to playing guitar in her room calming herself by making her own songs. After a month had past with the rumors and murmurs continuing she decided to play along. Maybe she could actually be accepted by others if she accepted who they made her out to be. She began to talk on her phone pretending to talk to her “so called” boss at the strip club talking about shifts and after a little while it seemed that the teasing died down, as if when she went with the flow everything would work out. Unfortunately this only made the rumors stick and by the start of the next year she was known throughout the school for all the wrong things. One night she was invited to a “start of school party” and she decided that it could be fun. Unfortunately what started out as a bit of ‘fun’ turned out to be a trap set by some of the male classmates. They suggested doing various sexual things that she could do, and that from her part time job it wouldn’t be too difficult but she refused and tried to run away. One boy stood at the doorway with a kitchen knife blocking her way. His face held the most terrifying look she had ever seen. Eventually she was surrounded by some other boys and they began to move in closer. Unable to take it she tried to push past them only to find the knife had been driven into her chest. At this point the boy holding the knife let go realizing what he had just done. “Oh shit, what do we do.” “You just killed her!” “I don’t wanna go to jail” The boys continued to call out various things as she began to pass out. The last thing she felt was being picked up and taken outside before she was thrown onto the cold ground. Left to die the boys had tried to clear up the evidence and decide to never speak of it again. Afterlife ''' Saria Later found herself outside of her body with a long chain leading away from her chest. Not sure what to do she ran home coming inside being able to see her parents actually home. She tried to speak to them but it was if she didn’t exist. They worried about where their child was and as she cried out to get her parents attention they never answered. The only answer she got was from some odd looking man from behind. “Just found out your dead did ya?” Saria jumped wondering how the man could see her and began to back away slightly. “Don’t worry, you’re lucky I found you before a hollow did. I can take you to a better place.” The man began to walk up to her only making Saria fear him more and as he came close she closed her eyes tight only to feel a slight tap on her forehead. “Don’t be afraid, all will be okay now.” Saria only recalls a bright light at this moment before she woke up in a town like area. She was on the street wearing some odd rag like clothing. she sat up finding herself in the soul society and unsure of what to do. She eventually met some people who helped her get used to her new life in the soul society. When getting accustomed to the soul society life she asked the person that would eventually be know as her adopted mother (although she was more like an older sister) what the deal was with the man that had sent her here. She was told of the soul reapers and the work that they did. Over time she decided that she would work to become a soul reaper and headed off to the academy to learn the necessary skills. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō (Locked) Inner World Saria’s inner world is a small room resembling her old room as a human it has band posters on the walls along with graffiti and a fairly dark atmosphere. Her zanpakutou manifests itself as a small child with pale skin, snow white hair and a white dress that is extremely large for her body. (Saundou Teion ) In a sealed state Saundou Teion is a tanto and in release it turns into an odd double blade with 2 thinner katana blades coming out of the same tsuba, this forms a look similar to that of a tuning fork. '''Release command: (Death’s chime) Upon uttering a command Saundou Teion begins to emit a very high pitch sound that can only be heard by people with acute hearing. This noise if listened to for too long with cause an opponent's ears to bleed and throw them off balance causing them to stumble or make them fall onto their knees. This sound tends to be heard easier by younger people. When this ability is activated the 1st turn will emit the sound allowing those with acute hearing to react, the second turn would cause the ears to hurt and 3rd turn will cause the ears to bleed and cause the enemy to lose balance. (3 turn cooldown) Example of the noise (Sound suppression) With this ability Saria can lower the sound of attacks or even footsteps to that of a whisper or even to silent if she has pure focus. In battle this can be used to silence the noise caused when blades clash or suppress the sound of her footsteps or shunpo. This ability cannot be used to silence kido, kido casting or other attacks that would be used from a distance, preventing kido to be used in an unfair way. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei